


Ragtag

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Community: rarewomen, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The former socialator Cassiopeia and the reporter Serina become friends and build lives for themselves in the "ragtag, fugitive fleet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragtag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy R (Brightknightie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



> This story is comprised of missing scenes woven around the onscreen story of "Saga of a Star World." It was written for the 2014 Rare Women Fic Exchange for Brightknightie, and beta'd by the ever-lovely Bethynyc.

The lieutenant had kind eyes, Cassiopeia thought, still marveling over her healed arm. She stretched it again as she walked, and pirouetted with her arms in the air, just to feel the way it moved without bone grating on bone. Freedom from pain was a gift she had never truly appreciated before.

"You know you might need to come back to the _Galactica_ ," the handsome lieutenant said, following her down the corridor like a daggit pup. "Just to have that checked. Can't be too careful with broken bones." He avoided her eyes, still a bit embarrassed by having made her so uncomfortable during the shuttle ride from the _Gemini_.

Calculations spun through Cassie's head. She had always prided herself on her adaptability; it was not only an asset for a socialator, it was a requirement. You had to give your clients what they wanted; that was the whole point of the profession. If a client wanted sex, they got sex. If a client wanted someone to talk to, you talked to them, whether they wanted to discuss obscure Gemenese poets or the latest Triad scores. If a client wanted to play Pyramid and smoke fumarillos -- well, she did draw the line at smoking, but she would certainly put up with it from a client.

Adaptability, then. Cassie would claim it as a defining trait. And like others in her profession, she was not ashamed to admit to a certain mercenary streak as well. It was almost as much of a requirement as the ability to be whatever the client wanted. The thought of returning to the _Gemini_ had set her stomach churning, but she knew that wasn't something she could parlay into a bed in the medical bay. Maybe the lieutenant _could_ help, as he had promised?

Cassie had unconsciously headed for the launch bay and the shuttle; the lieutenant trailing behind her. She stopped immediately -- it wouldn't do to show familiarity with the layout of the battlestar -- and put her hand on the lieutenant's arm. _Starbuck._ His name was _Starbuck._

"It would be nice to get away from the barge once in a while," she said wistfully. "Even if it _is_ just to go to Medical." She shivered. " _Any_ time away from those people...." she muttered.

"I said I'd ask around," Starbuck said. "I will. I'll find you a new berth."

"I don't suppose there's anywhere aboard the _Galactica_...." her voice trailed off and she smiled archly.

Starbuck cleared his throat. "Ah, no. Unfortunately. Maybe... I'll tell you what." He turned her around and took her back to the waiting area outside the life station. "You wait right here. I'll go see what I can do."

Cassie watched as he strode purposefully away, the churning in her stomach subsiding a bit. He really was quite handsome.

He returned just as the last patient was leaving the life station, a fumarillo hanging from his mouth, and a smile on his face. He motioned her a little way away from the others.

"I found you a place," he whispered. She stifled a cough; she loathed fumarillo smoke. "I'll take you there after we drop off these other folks."

She smiled excitedly, but restrained herself from throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Mind you," he drawled softly, "I did have to promise to pull extra patrols, but my squadron leader knew of a place."

"How will I _ever_ repay you, Lieutenant?" Cassie said, knowing _exactly_ how she was going to repay him.

"Maybe I could come see you some time?" he said. "Just to make sure you're all right, of course."

"Maybe you could," she conceded. She surprised herself when she added, "I'd like that."

Well, he _was_ handsome.

~*~*~

Aboard the _Rising Star_ , Serina sat next to her son, watching him sleep, the captain's insignia clutched in his hand. His eyes moved under his lids and his mouth shaped the word "Muffit." She bowed her head and closed her eyes, trying to form a prayer to the Lords of Kobol. Boxey was all she had left, and with things the way they were now, with nothing to ground the boy in the present, it was entirely possible he could pine away. Tears slipped down her face. She -- an award-winning journalator -- could not find the words with which to implore the Lords to save her son. The gods had abandoned the Colonies in any case.

"How is he doing?"

She opened her eyes with a gasp. The captain -- Apollo, Commander Adama's son, she remembered belatedly -- was crouching in front of her, a worried expression on his face.

She sniffed and wiped away the tears. "Sorry, Captain."

He shook his head with a half-smile. "No, don't be. You're scared." He looked around and waved a hand in which he still held a recorder. His gesture seemed to encompass the entire fleet. "We're all scared. How's Boxey?"

"He was just dreaming about Muffit -- his daggit." She looked at Apollo searchingly. He really was interested in her son's welfare. How extraordinary. "It's the daggit's loss more than anything that is troubling him. As far as he's concerned, nothing else matters." Her own gesture indicated the small space -- two seats in a passenger cruiser -- that was now their only home.

She remembered then the errand that had brought Apollo to the _Rising Star_. "Did you see Sire Uri?"

The expression on Apollo's face changed with a swiftness that astonished her. His mouth thinned and his brows drew together. "Yes. I saw him."

"And?"

"The food he has been hoarding will be distributed as far as it will go."

"Do you really think that will happen?"

"I will _make_ it happen," Apollo vowed.

Serina smiled, and for the first time since the _Rising Star_ had lifted from the surface of Caprica, she felt a touch of hope. Perhaps they were not entirely abandoned, if such good people had survived the destruction of everything else.

"I have to go," Apollo said. "I just wanted to check on Boxey. If I can, I'll be back tomorrow or the cycle after that."

"Thank you again, Captain."

His smile warmed his eyes. "Apollo. Anytime, Serina."

~*~*~

When the shuttle docked with the _Gemini_ , Cassie felt a brief flash of panic. She watched Starbuck unfold himself from the pilot's seat and head to the aft hatch controls. He winked as he passed her. She stayed in her seat when the others rose to go; they looked at her curiously, but no one questioned why she wasn't disembarking with them. The rumor of the "filthy socialator" who was poisoning the very air they breathed hadn't yet circulated to all the decks, but enough of them knew who she was that they probably just assumed she had attached herself, leach-like, to the lieutenant. She didn't care; she'd likely never see any of them again. When the last of them had gone, Starbuck dropped into the seat next to her. 

"I just have to load up some more patients for a trip to _Galactica_ , Cassiopeia. I'll drop you off at the _Rising Star_ on the way."

"The _Rising Star_? Really, Starbuck?" That was beyond anything she had hoped for. Rumors of the luxury aboard the passenger liner had quickly circulated.

"Warrior's honor," he answered. He put his hands up in a cautionary gesture. "It's not first class or anything; Sire Uri has that pretty well staked out. And you'll still be sharing with a lot of people, but you shouldn't have any more trouble like you had with those Otoris."

She threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss; she couldn't help it. "Thank you, Starbuck."

"As much as I'd like to claim credit, I wasn't the one doing the survey there. Thank Captain Apollo."

"I'd rather thank you," she whispered with a smile. Starbuck grinned, then, remembering his assigned task, got up to help a new batch of passengers get settled.

When they docked with the _Rising Star_ a few centons later, Starbuck left the pilot's chair and helped her up. "All ashore," he said.

"Ashore?" Cassie kept her tone light, teasing, as he conducted her to the aft cabin hatch. They waited for the _Rising Star_ 's airlock to cycle.

He shrugged. "Close enough."

"We're really going to have to think about the way we say things," Cassie said slowly. It hadn't really occurred to her before. "So many things are different now."

"We'll adapt," Starbuck said easily. "Don't you worry."

Cassie smiled. "I'm not worried."

The light next to the door turned green, indicating that the hatch could be opened. Starbuck unlocked the hatch and put his hand on the switch plate, but didn't depress it. "Listen, Cassiopeia, I'd really like to see you again. That is if you don't mind?"

She leaned in, but instead of kissing him, she tapped his lips with her finger. "I don't mind at all," she whispered.

Thumping on the other side of the hatch interrupted whatever reply Starbuck was going to make. "That'll be Apollo," he said instead, and depressed the switch. The hatch swung open to reveal the other two officers who had been aboard the _Gemini_ with Starbuck -- the dark-skinned one who spoke Gemenese and the one who had taken such offense at the conditions there.

"What's the holdup, Starbuck?" the latter demanded, and Cassie realized that he must be Captain Apollo, which was confirmed a micron later when Starbuck protested that there was no holdup.

"I was just saying goodbye to Cassiopeia here."

Cassie stepped lightly through the hatch as the captain moved aside for her. "I understand that I have you to thank for not having to go back to the _Gemini_ , Captain," she said softly.

Apollo glanced at Starbuck, who shrugged. The third officer shook his head in weary amusement, as if at a joke he had heard too many times before. "Yes, ma'am," he said. "I couldn't allow you to go back there when your safety was clearly at risk."

"Then thank you, Captain," she said. "If there's anything I can do for you...."

"Thank you," Captain Apollo replied. "I'll keep that in mind. Lieutenant Boomer will show you to your berth." The amusement vanished from the other officer's face instantly, and he straightened.

"This way, ma'am." He gestured toward the airlock's other hatch, and Cassie went through.

"She's pretty," she heard Apollo say.

"Oh," Starbuck replied, "is she? I hadn't noticed."

Lieutenant Boomer snorted. "Sorry, ma'am," he said as they turned a corner and missed Apollo's answer.

Cassie turned back to him. "It's all right, Lieutenant. I'm used to people talking about me."

"That doesn't necessarily make it any easier, and I saw how they were treating you aboard the barge. You shouldn't have any problems of that sort here, but if you do, please contact one of us. If Starbuck isn't available, ask for Captain Apollo or me. That sort of behavior isn't going to be tolerated in the fleet any more than any of the other bad behaviors we've seen today."

Cassie bit her lip. Her problems really were minor compared to everything else, and yet these men were treating her as if she were actually important. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate that very much."

He nodded, and indicated an upcoming doorway. "This will be your berth for a while, at least until we can complete the fleet census and start to get things more properly organized. Starbuck got you into the computer on the way to the _Galactica_ , right?"

Cassie nodded distractedly as she stepped through the doorway into what would normally have been a second-class passenger cabin. It was more crowded than it should have been for safe flight; all the seats were taken and what possessions people had managed to bring with them were stored every which way. The air recirculators could not quite keep up with the number of passengers aboard, and it smelled of unwashed people. It was awful -- and it was so much better than the _Gemini_ that she thought she would cry.

"Will you be all right, ma'am?" the lieutenant asked softly. "There's an empty spot over there." He pointed toward a single vacant seat facing back toward the rest of the cabin; probably in better days it had been a crew station. The two seats in front of it were occupied by a woman and a sleeping child. 

She quickly mastered herself. "Yes, Lieutenant. Thank you for your help." He nodded, and walked swiftly down the corridor. She picked her way through the people and detritus to the empty space. People watched her pass, but there was little interest in their faces.

The woman with the child nodded at her. "Hello."

"Hello," Cassie answered. There was something familiar about the woman; she was certain she had seen her somewhere before.

"You must be Cassiopeia," the woman said. "I'm Serina. Captain Apollo said you had some trouble on your other ship."

Cassie wasn't sure whether to be annoyed with the captain or not. On the one hand, it was nice to have someone speak to her in a friendly voice. On the other, she could do without the gossip.

Serina correctly interpreted her expression. "The captain didn't specify," she said. "Just that there was trouble, and you needed a new berth."

Cassie eased herself into the empty seat. Something about the woman inspired confidences. Maybe it was her open expression, or the way her left hand hovered near the sleeping child, but Cassie found herself saying, "I'm a socialator."

"Really?" Serina's voice didn't change in the slightest, and her expression remained one of open interest.

Cassie nodded. "It's an honorable profession," she started, but stopped at Serina's smile.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, Cassiopeia," Serina said. "Is that what caused the trouble?"

Cassie looked down at her hands. "Yes."

"What ship were you on?"

"The _Gemini_."

"Let me guess," Serina said dryly. "Otoris?"

Cassie looked up, her eyes wide. "Yes! How did--"

Serina shrugged. "They're not too fond of reporters, either."

"Wait," Cassie said, making the connection at last. "You're _that_ Serina!"

"Guilty as charged." Her smile was small, but Cassie got the impression that she was pleased to be recognized.

"Is he your son?" Cassie asked.

Serina nodded. "Boxey." She smiled tenderly at the sleeping boy. "Do you have children, Cassiopeia?"

Cassie shook her head. "No. I always thought that I might later; you know, when I retired. So much for that idea, right?"

"Everyone's plans for the future have changed," Serina acknowledged, "but if you truly want children, I'm sure there are a lot of children in the fleet who will be looking for parents."

Cassie shrugged, then shivered. Her bright red gown -- the only clothing she owned, she suddenly realized -- had been designed for nights spent dancing until dawn, or reclining by a fire, or walking on a warm beach, not sitting in a cold metal container, no matter how plush the interior. Serina leaned forward and pulled a blanket from behind herself and offered it to Cassie, who accepted it gratefully. Her last blanket had been snatched from her shoulders as she was leaving the _Gemini_. 

"We'll have to see if we can find you some warmer clothes," Serina said. "There was already luggage aboard this ship for a vacation run to Scorpia when the attack came. You should be able to trade something for new clothes."

Cassie looked at her sharply. "Trade what? This is all I have." She spread her arms so that the wings of her gown flared beneath the blanket.

Serina shrugged. "Your time, of course. Or even that gown, if you like. If the original owners of the luggage are not aboard, then it'll probably be seized by the supply officers for redistribution. Even if they are aboard, they might be willing to donate things to others."

"I'm sorry I snapped. I just assumed...."

Serina reached over and patted her knee. It should have been patronizing, but Cassie found herself glad for such a friendly gesture. "Don't worry about it. Everyone's on edge." She sat back and eyed Cassie, that open expression back on her face. "Tell me about yourself, Cassiopeia."

"There's not much to tell."

"Of course there is," Serina said. She leaned forward a little and opened her hands, though her left one, Cassie noted, still never strayed far from her son. "Where are you from? What is your favorite book? Who is your favorite actor? Do you prefer red fruit or yellow?"

Cassie laughed. "You really are a reporter, aren't you? Well. I'm from Aeries, originally. My favorite book is a book of fairy tales that I had as a little girl. My favorite actor is Orius -- you know, from _The Warriors_? _Such_ pretty eyes.... I prefer red fruit to yellow." She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Your turn."

Laughing, Serina answered her own questions. From there, the conversation turned to families, and their fears for those who had been left behind. Serina disclosed her own fears about Boxey's father; they were divorced, but had maintained close ties for Boxey's sake, though so far, Boxey seemed more concerned about his lost daggit than his father. Cassie described her apprenticeship as a socialator, and the breadth of knowledge required; she actually held university degrees in literature, history, and psychology. Serina talked about being a newswoman, and how she had only recently qualified as a light aircraft pilot. Cassie spoke a little about her father's freight business. The two women talked until well after the lights dimmed for ship's night; by the time they both closed their eyes for sleep, they were fast friends.

~*~*~

Among the very few places in the fleet where one could find a quiet place for a moment of peace or reflection were the small chapel aboard the _Light of Kobol_ , which had begun life as a missionary ship, and the agro ships. Time in the chapel was rationed, though, because so many people needed it, and access to the agro ships was very strictly controlled. Not that many people were prone to reflection these days, anyway, Serina thought wryly. Reflection was dangerous. Too much reflection could lead to people throwing themselves out of airlocks. She shivered at the thought, and Apollo noticed.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just thinking."

"About Boxey?"

Serina spared a quick thankful prayer to the Lords of Kobol that Apollo had come to care so much for her son. The gift of the mechanical daggit had made all the difference for Boxey, and he adored Apollo also. The captain's influence on her son was good for him. For both of them. Apollo, she reflected, was a good man. Perhaps prayers were answered after all.

"Peace, actually. And quiet." She took a deep breath. The air smelled of perfume and soil. This growth gallery used precious space to preserve what some might call "useless" plants: flowers, trees, things that were beautiful for beauty's sake. Each agro ship had one such gallery; the rest were used for growing medical or food plants. 

"I thought you might like it here," Apollo said. "I come here sometimes." He leaned in close, whispering, "Being the commander's son has some privileges."

Serina smiled. She could understand the need to limit access to what was nearly the fleet's only supply of food. The three agro ships were as important to the survival of the fleet as the _Galactica_ herself, and that was one reason why they were spread out across the fleet, and shielded by other vessels. This particular ship sailed not too far from _Galactica_. She raised her eyes to the transparent hull above. Though the interior lights were bright, the blackness of space was visible past them. Serina found that one of the things she most missed, other than privacy, of which there was very little in the fleet, was daylight. To stand in a green field beneath a sun with wind in her hair, or to fly the little plane she had only just purchased...yes, she would give a lot to be able to experience those things again. 

They walked on in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. "How is the survey going?" Serina asked eventually.

Apollo shrugged. "It's slow. We're trying to take a census at the same time as we check each ship over for safety issues. We're also looking for people willing to serve as crew, because some ships were launched with only skeleton crews. We really need some engineers, because we can't keep diverting Viper ground crews; we need them aboard the _Galactica_. On top of that, we've been hearing some of the most appalling rumors circulating on some of the ships."

"We've been hearing rumors, too," Serina said, "and I have an idea about that, Apollo. And also about how to solve a few of our other problems."

"Do you now?" 

Serina hoped that the captain hadn't meant to sound patronizing. Nevertheless, her voice had more than a bit of an edge to it when she responded. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. We could start a fleet news service."

Apollo chuckled. "You must be bored."

Serina stopped and pulled her arm firmly out of Apollo's grasp. "Yes," she said, "I _am_ bored. You have no idea how awful it is to have nothing to do all cycle except sit and stare at metal walls, or worry about where your next meal is going to come from, or if you're going to get blown to bits if you dare to close your eyes. People cannot just be cooped up in metal containers and not go a little crazy. Where do you think the rumors come from? People with nothing to do will find _some_ way of passing the time. Cassie and I have started story telling groups aboard the _Rising Star_ , and we found a teacher who has been taking the children into one of the lounges for lessons. We need to get as much _normal_ back into everyone's lives as we can, Apollo, and this is one way of doing that. Not to mention that it'll help dispel some of those 'appalling rumors' of yours."

Apollo was silent for a long moment. "I didn't realize that you and _Cassie_ had become so close," he said at last.

"I hope you're not going to spout nonsense about socialators, Apollo," Serina said. The frost in her voice could have killed the tender shoots in the tank next to her.

"No, of course not," Apollo replied. "It's no worse a profession than Warrior, and you put up with me. I guess I just didn't expect the two of you to become friends."

"You've been a Warrior too long," Serina observed. "You have no friends who aren't also Warriors, and have no idea how to make friends with civilians."

"You may have a point there." He was silent again, his eyes far away.

Serina let him brood a moment, then took his arm again. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was remembering your last broadcast. I was on the _Galactica_ 's bridge." He sighed. "You're right, Serina. It's a good idea. Would you come talk to the Commander about it?"

"I have noticed an interesting thing, Apollo," Serina said, firmly putting thoughts of that last broadcast out of her mind, "in how you speak of your father."

It was his turn to stop and face her. "Oh?"

"Yes. When you are speaking as yourself, as Apollo, he is your father. When you are speaking as Captain Apollo of Blue Squadron, he is the 'the commander' or 'Commander Adama.' And when you're trying to impress someone or make sure that they know who you are, you combine the two into 'my father Commander Adama.'"

Apollo looked surprised for a moment, then thoughtful. Then he took her arm and tucked it into his side again and continued walking. "I suppose I do."

~*~*~

The interview with Commander Adama was surprisingly short. He met with Serina in his private quarters. She did her best to suppress her envy at the _room_ he had, especially since she knew that he had lived in what would once have been considered to be a very small space for more than a fifth of a centuron. But...he had a _desk_. And a _couch_. And _shelves_. With _ornaments_. And more than one room.

Of all the people in the fleet, the _Galactica_ 's crew had seen the least change, and were, in many ways, the least-equipped to understand what the civilians were going through. She had, therefore, expected something of a tough sell, but the Commander agreed with her at once.

"It's an excellent idea, Serina, and just what we need to dispel some of these rumors." He rose from his desk and paced a bit, his brow wrinkled as he thought. "I believe the first few broadcasts at least should be made from the _Galactica_ , don't you?" He hitched a hip up on the edge of his desk and folded his hands in front of him. "We have the equipment. Space for a broadcast booth can easily be made in the Communications Center. In fact," his eyes brightened and he smiled warmly at her. "I believe that there are guest quarters aboard that could be converted for you and your son -- Boxey, isn't it? -- so that you'd be ready to broadcast at a moment's notice, in the case of emergencies. Would that be acceptable? Mind you, we should probably put it before the Council, but I can't think that any of them would object."

"Uri would," Apollo muttered, but both Serina and Adama pretended to a certain deafness.

Serina found herself caught aback, ready for a fight that hadn't materialized, but she rallied quickly. "I won't report untruths, Commander, and if I'm going to do this, it has to be understood that it is being done for the good of the _fleet_ , not for the Service. Or the Council."

"Of course," Adama agreed. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Serina narrowed her eyes. "So you wouldn't object even if we were to report that some bone-headed Warriors had shot themselves with their own weapons?"

Adama didn't smile, but the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Warriors are as likely to be bone-headed as anyone else," he said gravely. "You have my blessing in this matter, Serina, and my thanks for thinking of it."

"I wonder, Father," Apollo said, thoughtfully, "if we have copies of any entertainment serials aboard? Serina can't broadcast news all the time, and if we're going to broadcast news, that seems a next logical step."

Serina felt a rising excitement, such as when she began any new venture. "The _Rising Star_ is certain to have something in its library, and I'll bet we could find other archives throughout the fleet."

This time, Adama did smile. "We'll send word out to the crews of the other ships." He rose, indicating that the interview was ended. "I'm sorry, Serina, I'd love to be able to chat further, but I must get back to Core Command. Please let me know if you have any other ideas that would help."

Serina laughed. "Oh, Commander. I have _lots_ of ideas -- I'll make you a list!"

~*~*~

Serina, Cassie discovered, was correct: she was able to trade her time for a new, warmer outfit. Not only that, but since the _Rising Star_ was a cruise and pleasure vessel, there were laundry and bathing facilities aboard, so she was able to clean not only herself but also her red gown, which she folded neatly and stowed in the space under her seat. She traded child-tending duties for a silky long tunic and trousers, and for sturdy warm boots, she spent time with an older woman who had been going on a hiking holiday with her adult children; while she had survived, they had not. When the redistribution crews had come through matching luggage in the hold with people in the ship, Lareyla had claimed her whole family's luggage, which, in the economics of survivorhood, made her one of the richest people aboard -- and one of the most popular, since she was doling it out piece by piece to those who she felt deserved it. All she had required of Cassie was a sympathetic ear, and Cassie was more than willing to oblige.

Cassie was truly surprised at the generosity of the people aboard the _Rising Star_ \-- with certain first class exceptions, of course. She had never met Sire Uri, but she knew the type. She knew, also, that it would be a simple matter to get accepted into his circle of sycophants, but upon carefully weighing the options, she found that she would rather be where she was. Sire Uri would discard anyone who didn't please him all the time, and he had the influence to toss someone like Cassie back into the borays from whence she came. She couldn't take that chance, no matter what Lieutenant Boomer might have said about bad behavior not being tolerated.

Whenever Starbuck was aboard he made time to see her, even if it was just a quick stop to say hello on the way elsewhere. A few times, he had been with Captain Apollo, who was ostensibly stopping to see how Boxey was progressing with his training of Muffitt. While that excuse explained his presence to Boxey, no one else in the entire cabin was fooled; everyone could tell that "that nice Captain Apollo" was smitten with "our Serina." Not that anyone mentioned anything of the sort in Serina's presence, but everyone was happy to gossip with "that pretty Cassiopeia."

The difference in Boxey since Apollo had arranged for him to "test and train" the mechanical daggit astonished Cassie. He was no longer the ennervated, depressed child Cassie had first met. He laughed now, and ran, and played, always in the company of Muffitt. The boy was generous enough to share his new friend with the rest of the children aboard, and while the drone's mechanical yapping could be annoying, it quieted immediately if the boy told it to.

Serina was just as happy as Boxey, though far quieter about it. Cassie could see how she brightened every time Apollo came near, and knew that she wasn't fond of the Warrior just for Boxey's sake. She was as taken with Apollo as he was with her. Cassie found herself pleased for her friend.

Which was why Cassie was surprised to see a troubled expression on Serina's face when she returned from the _Galactica_ and her meeting with Commander Adama. "Did the commander not like your idea?" she asked gently.

"Oh, no," Serina said. She sank into her seat and looked distractedly about her. "He loved it. He wants to implement it as soon as the Council gives clearance, and he was going to speak to them immediately."

Cassie clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful news!" Serina bowed her head. Cassie paused, concerned. "That's not wonderful news?"

Serina heaved a breath and raised her head. "Cassie, we're going to be broadcasting from the _Galactica_. Adama is giving Boxey and me quarters near the Communication Center."

"But that's wonderful," Cassie said. She winked conspiratorially. "You'll be closer to Apollo...."

"But what about you, Cassie?" The worry in Serina's voice was unmistakable.

"Me? What about me?" Cassie was confused. Had she missed something?

"You'll be alone again."

For a moment, Cassie was genuinely surprised, then a rush of warmth filled her. "Oh, Serina. You mustn't worry about me; I'll be fine here. People actually _like_ me here, and believe me, after the _Gemini_ , I'm just happy to have a place like this." She reached out and put a hand on Serina's. "Really, Serina. It's okay. And this is something you need to do. People trust you, and they need to know what's going on."

"I want you to come with us, Cassie. The commander said it would be guest quarters, which means plenty of space."

For a moment, Cassie found herself speechless. No one had ever been so kind to her as Serina had been these last sectons, but she had actually managed to make a place for herself here on the _Rising Star_. How would she fare aboard the _Galactica_ , a ship that was not designed with civilians in mind?

"You'd be able to see Starbuck more often," Serina said in a wheedling voice.

That...that almost tempted her. She had become quite fond of Starbuck, and suspected that his initial attraction to her had deepened into affection, at the very least, but was it enough to give up her place here?

"I don't know, Serina...."

"Boxey," Serina called, her eyes still on Cassie, "come here a moment, would you?" She raised a hand and gestured for her son to join them. He obediently left his playmates. She gathered him into her lap and hugged him. "Boxey, I have good news for you. We're going to go live on the _Galactica_. Isn't that exciting?"

"With Captain Apollo?" The boy's eyes lit up. "When do we go?"

Puzzled by Serina's apparent dismissal of the previous subject, Cassie nevertheless smiled at Boxey's excitement. She was surprised to find that she'd miss having him around. She'd even miss Muffit's mechanical yapping. 

"Soon," Serina answered his question. "So I want you to go say goodbye to all your friends."

The boy slid out of her lap; but only got a few steps before turning back. "But, mama, what about Cassie? Is she coming too?" He turned to her. "Are you coming, too, Cassie?"

"Well, I--"

"Cassie hasn't decided, yet," Serina said quickly. "It's up to her."

Boxey ran the few steps to Cassie's seat and put his tiny hand in hers. "Please say you'll come, Cassie. Please? I'll miss you if you don't come."

Cassie looked down at the sweet face turned pleadingly up to hers. She sighed. "All right. I'll come."

Boxey smiled. "Yay! C'mon, Muffit -- we have to say goodbye!" He ran off to talk to his friends, and the mechanical daggit ambled after him.

Cassie shook her head. "Manipulator," she said to Serina, without heat.

"Yes," Serina agreed. "But I'm also looking out for my best friend. Besides, if it makes you feel better, you can say you're coming along to care for Boxey while I'm working."

Cassie laughed. "Ah, now your true reason comes to light! Closer to Starbuck, indeed! What about you being closer to Apollo?"

"Well," Serina said with a smile, "it's not like I mind."

~*~*~

It didn't take them long to settle aboard the _Galactica_. If Apollo was surprised at Serina's invitation to Cassiopeia, he didn't show it. Cassie was coming to know and like the captain, too. He was a little stuffy, sometimes, but she could see that he took his responsibilities seriously and genuinely cared for the men in his squadron, especially Starbuck and Boomer, who were clearly his closest friends. That he made Serina happy, and that he obviously adored Boxey, was really all that mattered. 

To Cassie's surprise, their shuttle was met by the commander himself. Every inch the courtly sire and Councilor, he bowed over Serina's hand to welcome her aboard. He crouched down and shook Boxey's hand. "And this must be Warrior-In-Training Boxey. It's about time you made your way to the _Galactica_ , young man; we've been holding a place for you."

"Really, Commander?" Boxey's delight was infectious; Cassie saw Apollo hide a smile, but though Commander Adama's eyes twinkled, he merely admonished the boy to keep up with his "mission" of training Muffit, as they were counting on him. "Yes, sir!"

The commander stood. "And you are Cassiopeia," he said, turning to her and offering his hand. "Truly a bright light. Welcome aboard, my child."

Cassie felt herself blushing at the compliment as she took his hand. "Thank you, Commander. It's very kind of you to allow it."

He bowed over her hand as he had Serina's. "Nonsense -- I wouldn't split up a family."

"Oh," Cassie protested, before she could think better of it, "but I'm not--"

"Families are more often found in these times, than born," the commander said gravely. He pressed her hand gently before releasing it and turning to Serina. "There is a meeting of the Council this afternoon that I believe you will want to attend; I will make arrangements for the observation gallery to be opened."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Captain Apollo, will you see to it that they get a tour of the ship?"

"Of course, Commander."

"Very well, then. I leave you all in the captain's capable hands."

As he walked away, Boxey said, "I like him, Mama!" Muffit yapped in agreement, and Cassie laughed.

They were first conducted to their quarters, so they could stow their meager luggage. The battlestar's guest quarters were arranged like spokes radiating from a central lounge. There were five sets of rooms in all; the other four were occupied by elderly or infirm people who needed more immediate access to the _Galactica_ 's life stations than shuttles permitted, but who did not require constant medical monitoring. Cassie never asked why their quarters had been empty.

While the guest quarters were really no larger than cheap travel lodgings, and were even plainer, Cassie, Serina, and Boxey actually had two rooms and a bath to themselves. Granted, they all slept in bunks in the same room, but since they had been sleeping in _chairs_ in the same room as a couple dozen other people for sectons, this was unbelievable luxury. Cassie wasn't sure, at first, that she'd be able to sleep without the small -- and not so small -- noises of all those other people. 

Their tour of the battlestar didn't include sensitive areas; they were merely made aware of places where they could not go. "Well," Starbuck said candidly, "it's not that you _can't_ go there, it's that you shouldn't, because you'll be in the way, or you could get hurt."

"What about Boxey?" Cassie asked Starbuck softly. The boy was in her charge while Serina got her recording equipment ready for the afternoon's Council meeting. 

"Oh, it's okay," Starbuck said. "From what Apollo told me, Muffit has been programmed to keep Boxey out of restricted areas."

Cassie sighed. "So they really didn't need to bring me along to watch him; he already has a guardian."

"I'm glad you did come," Starbuck said, his eyes on Boxey, who was exploring the rejuvenation center closest to their quarters. Few people could understand the true size of a battlestar; the ship actually had several of just about everything: rejuvenation centers, barracks, cafeterias, life stations. Cassie had been aboard a battlestar once before -- not counting when she had had her arm healed the day she met Starbuck -- but she had not appreciated the true size of the vessel.

With an effort, she pulled her thoughts out of the past. She tucked her hand through Starbuck's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "So am I," she said.

~*~*~

Life aboard the _Galactica_ was as different from life aboard the _Rising Star_ as life aboard the _Rising Star_ had been from life planetside, but they all quickly settled into a routine. Boxey found friends his own age, in the few other children -- rescued sons and daughters of crewmembers or the children of those receiving medical treatment -- aboard, though with all the time he spent with Captain Apollo, Blue Squadron seemed to be adopting him as an unofficial mascot. He still had to report to lessons; the expression of dismay on his face when he found out that he was still expected to go to school made Serina's eyes dance and Cassie hide a smile behind her hand.

Serina spent the time Boxey was in lessons working in an office that was quickly set up to her specifications in the Communications Center. She began to organize what she called the Interfleet Broadcasting Service. A call was issued to all ships of the fleet to find anyone with any type of news experience, and a small crew was formed. She even found a few writers -- one of them a formerly best-selling novelator -- to start to put together a reporting broadsheet. Serina's news service was off to a healthy start.

Cassiopeia, meanwhile, found herself at loose ends during the day. Starbuck was on duty, Boxey was in lessons, and Serina was working. Then one day, while sitting in the lounge outside her quarters, she heard a call for help from one of the other units. When Cassie entered the quarters, she found the oldster who lived there on the floor covered in blood. He had fallen getting out of his bunk and dislodged the mediport through which he received the treatment for his condition. It was a good thing, she thought, that she wasn't squeamish. She helped him to his feet, cleaned up the blood, then escorted him to the nearest life station. He was quite garrulous, once he got over his shock, and Cassie learned that his name was Ezek, he was being treated for a rare condition found only in natives of Scorpia, he had been between treatments and visiting Caprica for the peace celebration the night of the Cylon attack, and he thought she was very pretty. "Lucky," I suppose," he told her. "Because I was brought aboard _Galactica_ right away. Would have died otherwise, probably." He cackled and patted the hand supporting him. "And then I'd've never met you!"

This near to the _Galactica_ 's central decks, Ezek received his treatment in the main life station, which, Cassie discovered was busy -- and understaffed. While she waited with Ezek, she spotted a medtech trying to do three things at once; when the tray of instruments he was trying to balance on one hand started to fall, Cassie leaped without thinking to his side to steady it.

While he thanked her, she could see that it was only going to happen again as soon as she let go. "Here, I'll take it for you." She shifted it to her own hands, and he rebalanced his other loads. "Just tell me where it's going." He nodded and directed her. With the tray safely delivered, she then spotted a senior who had completed her treatment attempting to get her shoes on. Cassie hurried to her side. "Here, let me help."

"Bless you, dear," the senior replied. "I'm just not as flexible as I used to be."

Cassie laughed and held the shoes while the woman shoved her feet into them, then escorted her to her waiting son.

"Thank you, dear," the woman said. "I hope I see you again."

After that, Cassie jumped in wherever she saw that her help could be useful. Several centars passed before she realized it, by which time Ezek had been treated and was ready to go back to his quarters. 

"Excuse me," the doctor said as Cassie gave Ezek a steadying arm. "You're not one of our regular techs, but I've seen you helping out. Who are you?"

"Oh," Cassie said, extending a hand. "I'm Cassiopeia. I live near Ezek, and helped him in after he fell this morning." She shrugged. "It seemed pretty busy, so I thought I'd just help out where I could." She paused. "I hope that isn't a problem."

"Oh, no, not at all; it's just that not many people would jump in like that. Thank you." He shook her hand. "I appreciate it. I'm Doctor Salik." He looked at her with an appraising eye. "Come back any time, Cassiopeia. I can always use willing volunteers."

Cassie saw Ezek comfortably installed in his quarters, then collapsed on one of the couches in the lounge area. She was exhausted, but she felt good. She'd missed feeling useful; it was one of the reasons she'd become a socialator to begin with. No matter what people like the Otoris might think, it was a profession dedicated to _helping_ people.

She would be going back to the life station tomorrow.

As it turned out, though, she was back there that very night to be treated for minor steam burns, having just gotten cozy in a launch tube with Starbuck when someone decided to purge the tube. Fortunately, she was out of the direct line of the steam jets. Starbuck caught the worst of it, but wasn't too badly burned through his uniform. They were, however, definitely going to have to find somewhere other than the flight deck to spend time together from now on. 

~*~*~

Serina's inaugural news broadcast on the fledgling Interfleet Broadcasting Service concerned the decision of the Council of the Twelve to take the fleet to the planet Carillon through the dangerous Straits of Madagon.

"Because the light of the starfield can be blinding, all radiation shields will be closed until we are through the passage. It has been reported that the Cylons mined the strait, which is the only safe passage through the starfield. With me now is Captain Apollo of Blue Squadron, who will explain how the fleet will pass through this dangerous area. Captain?"

The camera moved back to show Captain Apollo seated next to Serina. "Thank you, Serina." He quickly outlined the plan, which involved himself and his two lieutenants flying before the fleet in specially-outfitted Vipers to clear safe passage.

"And how dangerous is this plan, Captain?" Cassie suspected that only she and Captain Apollo heard the slight edge in Serina's professional voice.

Apollo did not smile. "As with any military operation, there is an element of risk, Serina, but I can assure you that my squad and I will do our best to insure that no harm comes to anyone in the fleet."

If Serina held his eye slightly longer than was strictly necessary, no one would remark on it. She turned back to the camera. "And there you have it, folks. Please join me in wishing everyone, but especially Captain Apollo and Lieutenants Starbuck and Boomer, good fortune in this critical mission."

~*~*~

Cassie and Serina sat in the lounge with their neighbors while the fleet negotiated the Straits of Madagon. If the line between Serina's brows was a bit pronounced, Cassie didn't mention it. In turn, Serina didn't mention that Cassie's fingers were so firmly entwined that the knuckles were white. Everyone was hushed, fearful, even though Serina's Interfleet Broadcasting Service was running a ridiculous serial about the hijinks that ensued when a trio of roommates kept eavesdropping on and misunderstanding each other's private conversations. Boxey and Muffitt played nearby, completely oblivious to the adults' tension.

"I heard something interesting while I was in the life station today, Serina," Cassie said at one point, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Did you?" Serina asked, only half-interested.

"Do you remember how you told me that you had just qualified for your pilot's license?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I heard that they're accepting applications for shuttle pilot training. I thought you might be interested. Since it would be flying, more or less."

Serina's eyes sharpened. "Really? But I thought they only took Warriors as shuttle pilots."

"Warriors are in short supply right now, so they're taking anyone who is willing to join the Reserves and learn to fly shuttles. That way, the Warriors can concentrate on patrols." Cassie shrugged. "Anyway, I just thought you might be interested."

Serina smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Cassie. I do appreciate it."

They went back to waiting in silence, while on the screen, the roommates prattled on.

When the commander's face flashed on all of the viewers, gravely announcing that the fleet was on the other side of the Nova of Madagon and on approach to Carillon, the two women hugged each other, while their neighbors cheered.

~*~*~

Cassiopeia felt something loosen inside her when she stepped into the resort on Carillon. She thought it a bit odd that she'd never heard of the place before; it was her business to know about any resort to which she might be required to accompany a client. She had to admit, though, that she had rarely taken on the sort of long term contracts that getting to Carillon would require. 

She found the chaos -- too much noise, too bright lights, too much glitter -- almost soothing. She had spent many a night in places such as this, and it felt, in many ways, like coming home. She was going to be sorry to leave, but in the meantime, _this_ was a good place to finally get some time alone with Starbuck with the only nearby source of steam being a warm, scented tub. 

First thing first: she needed to win some cubits, visit the gift shop for a _very_ nice new gown, and book the nicest room she could afford. And then, find Starbuck who she was almost certain would be in the thick of things.

~*~*~

Cassie woke, screaming. They were going to kill her; they were going to lay their eggs in her living body and eat her from the inside out. She could feel the restraints around her arms. No one could hear her, no one could help her, no one was coming.

Hands caught hers. "Cassie! Cass! It's all right. You're on the _Galactica_. It's over! They're all gone. Shhhh."

Her eyes flew open. Serina leaned over her, her eyes concerned.

"Mama, is Cassie all right?"

Serina looked away for a moment, but her hands remained firmly wrapped around Cassie's. "She's all right, Boxey. She just had a bad dream. You and Muffit go back to sleep, please."

"Okay. C'mon, Muffit."

"I'm sorry," Cassie whispered. Her throat was painfully raw. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. It's all right," Serina said. "It's going to be all right." She chafed Cassie's hands. "You're cold. C'mon. We're going to get you a hot drink."

It had been a secton since their escape from Carillon and Cassie had woken from screaming nightmares every night. She was afraid to sleep, and she was losing weight because she couldn't bring herself to eat. She barely left her quarters. She knew that Serina was worried about her, but she just felt safer where she was. She kept waiting for the internal pangs that indicated that Ovion larvae were growing in her body.

Of the humans who had seen what the Ovions were doing in the lower levels of Carillon, only she, Boxey, Starbuck, and Apollo had survived. Boxey, fortunately, was too short to have seen what was in the egg chambers, so he thought the whole thing was a grand adventure. His heroes Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Starbuck had fought off Cylons, there had been a great battle, and then the planet had exploded! Cassie was glad that he didn't understand what could have happened to him.

Serina fussed at Cassie until she was seated at a table in the cafeteria with her cold fingers wrapped around the mug that Serina placed before her.

"What is this?"

"Tea," Serina responded. "With plenty of lacton, and a bit of sweetener. It should help you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," Cassie said in a dull voice, but she took a sip of the drink. She put the mug down again, but kept her fingers wrapped around it. The warmth felt good. Someone else came into the cafeteria, but she didn't pay any attention.

"You have to sleep, Cassie," Serina said. "You'll get sick if you don't."

"Hello, Serina, Cassiopeia," Captain Apollo said. "I couldn't sleep. May I join you?"

Cassie looked up. The captain was in uniform, but then it occurred to her that he was never _out_ of uniform. He held a steaming mug in his hand. " _You_ couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head. "No. I keep dreaming about what we saw beneath Carillon."

"You do?"

He nodded, then pulled out a chair and sat down. "Yes. I do."

"It was horrible," Cassie said, her defenses down enough that she forgot she had promised herself she would never tell Serina what she'd seen. She never wanted Serina to know what could have happened to Boxey. "If you and Starbuck hadn't come along...."

Apollo's hand went momentarily around hers. It was warm, probably from his own mug. "But we did. You're safe now, Cassiopeia. Nothing will happen to you."

She looked at him; his eyes were soft, his face full of concern, and she found herself speaking her worst fear. "But what if...what if they got an egg into me. Before you and Starbuck came?"

"Is that why you keep having nightmares?" Serina asked.

Cassie shrugged. "Maybe." She raised her mug to her lips; her hands trembled.

"Then we'll go to the life station right now and ask Doctor Salik to scan you," Apollo said. Leaving his mug on the table, he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

"But...."

Apollo shook his head. "No buts, Cassiopeia. If there's even a chance that they did, we need to know. For the safety of the fleet. As a Warrior, I cannot allow anything to come before that."

Cassie looked up. She looked at Serina, who nodded encouragement. She pushed back her chair and put her hand in Apollo's.

~*~*~

Serina stifled a yawn. She was desperately tired, but wouldn't go back to bed until Cassie's scan was completed. Boxey would be all right with Muffitt, but just in case, Starbuck was sleeping on one of the couches in the lounge. Her heart had ached all this past secton for her friend. Although Cassie had refused to speak of it, Serina had persuaded Apollo to tell her the story. She was immeasurably grateful to him for once again saving Boxey's life, but she was just as grateful that Cassie had been spared a horrific fate. She had hoped the nightmares would stop, but as Cassie woke screaming night after night, Serina had at last confided in Apollo, and they had concocted this scheme.

Doctor Salik had been more than happy to cooperate, even though he'd been warned he would have to be awakened in the middle of the night. "I'm a doctor." He shrugged. "It comes with the profession. And Cassiopeia has proven herself to be a caring and compassionate person. If we can help her, in turn, we are obligated by the Lords of Kobol to do so."

"Thank you, Apollo," Serina said. "For helping yet another lost soul."

"She's your friend," Apollo said. "For that matter, she's my friend, and we help our friends."

They stood together and watched through the observation window until the scan was completed and the Doctor helped Cassie to sit up. Serina's hand tightened on Apollo's as a brilliant smile broke out on Cassie's face. She threw her arms around the doctor. He said something to her, and she nodded. He helped her down from the scantron and they disappeared around a corner.

When the doctor reappeared, he came alone. "Her scan is completely negative," he said. "Not that there was much danger of it being positive. From what you and Lieutenant Starbuck described, Captain, and from what I postulate about Ovion habits, she would have been given a tranquilizing agent to keep her mostly passive, and they clearly hadn't progressed to that point in their processing when you rescued her."

"Where is she?" Serina asked.

Salik glanced back toward the ward. "She agreed to a sedative, and to stay here for a cycle or so. She needs the rest, and is dehydrated, among other things. I think without this fear weighing on her, she'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Doctor," Apollo said. "I owe you one."

"We both do," Serina added.

~*~*~

As fate would have it, Serina and Cassiopeia both went to enlist in the Reserves at the same time, though neither had told the other her intention. After her many conversations with Doctor Salik, Cassie had decided to sign up for medical training. She enjoyed her time in the life station, and she liked working with Doctor Salik. He was a good-hearted, patient man, who had a kind word for everyone. 

Serina, of course, signed up for flight school; she had been thinking about it ever since Cassie had mentioned the possibility to her. 

They laughed when they saw each other in the recruitment center. "I was going to surprise you," Cassie said. 

"I don't think either of us is _really_ surprised," Serina answered with a smile.

They took their cadet uniforms back to their quarters, and giggled like schoolgirls as they tried them on. As they stood before the mirror admiring themselves, Cassie turned to Serina and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For...everything," Cassie said. She spread her arms. "For taking an interest in me that first night on the _Rising Star_. For being my friend. For treating me like a sister. For everything, Serina."

Serina smiled, but there was a certain brightness in her eyes. "If that's all, then I should thank you, too, Cass. And if we keep going at this rate, we'll both be dribbling all over these fancy new uniforms."

Cassie laughed. "You're right. Let's change our clothes and go see if we can find any ambrosa. I feel the need of a toast."

Life was still uncertain. The Cylons could find them at any time. There could be worse enemies waiting for them in the vastness of space. But there were, Cassiopeia knew, still reasons to hope and things to live for. It would do.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems clear that Cassiopeia's occupation of "socialator" was meant to be interpreted as "prostitute." But the way she says that it's an honored profession practiced with the blessings of the elders for 4,000 yahrens, makes me think that it's more akin to the Companions of _Firefly_ , and that is how I chose to approach it. Cassiopeia is obviously a lot smarter than she pretends to be in her first few scenes with Starbuck.
> 
> If you watch "Saga of a Star World" carefully (and trust me, I did), a lot of time passes. Ships don't get loaded with survivors and launched right away, and even if some of the original Council of the Twelve survived, it would have taken time to organize the fleet enough to elect new members. ("You _voted_ for him!" Apollo says to Adama about Sire Uri.) Not to mention that artificial daggits aren't built and programmed overnight. Also, unless Cassie was _already_ a medtech who was just practicing socialation for a lark (which seems unlikely, if that was her official designation), then we're still looking at a huge gap between escaping Carillon and the next time we see her -- in full uniform as a medtech.


End file.
